


Hogwarts welcomes you

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Jon would be the first to admit that, for all their sweet moments, he and Sansa could rile each other up pretty well sometimes.And this morning, when she whacked him over the head with a pillow (as though the alarm blaring through his head wasn’t enough of a giveaway that he was awake) in her excitement, he had growled and buried his head under the damn thing.“Jon!” she huffed, clambering on top of his back. “We have to get up. Hogwarts awaits!”“A model of Hogwarts,” he retorted, still grumpy from being woken up, voice muffled beneath the pillow he was using to block her out.“I’m going to buy ALL the Ravenclaw Christmas decorations. Oh Jon!” She clapped her hands excitedly. “Our tree is going to be even prettier than usual this year!”





	Hogwarts welcomes you

**Author's Note:**

> 16 - geeking out over something

Jon would be the first to admit that, for all their sweet moments, he and Sansa could rile each other up pretty well sometimes.

And this morning, when she whacked him over the head with a pillow (as though the alarm blaring through his head wasn’t enough of a giveaway that he was awake) in her excitement, he had growled and buried his head under the damn thing.

“Jon!” she huffed, clambering on top of his back. “We have to get up. Hogwarts awaits!”

“A model of Hogwarts,” he retorted, still grumpy from being woken up, voice muffled beneath the pillow he was using to block her out.

“I’m going to buy ALL the Ravenclaw Christmas decorations. Oh Jon!” She clapped her hands excitedly. “Our tree is going to be even prettier than usual this year!”

“It’s July!” he sighed, finally bringing his head out of the pillow fortress he had made.

"Jon!" she whined, ruffling his hair before she grabbed his wrist, tugging his arm defiantly in the attempt to get him out of the bed. 

Grumbling, Jon let himself be dragged from the comfort of the bed. Sansa flashed him a victorious grin as she shoved him towards the bathroom.

"You're not even joining me?" he huffed. "This is turning into a horrible day!"

“Well, I could join you,” she purred, running a hand up his arm seductively. “But I was going to start on breakfast and save us the airport prices.”

“Join me in here and I could have my breakfast at the same time,” he grinned, making to grab her waist as she dodged out of the way.

“Jon!” she huffed. “I love you but I _have_ to get to Hogwarts early to get the best look at everything before it gets crowded!”

“Fine!” he sighed, stepping back into the bathroom.

“I promise, let me geek out a little today and I’ll make it worth your while,” she promised, giving him another flirty smile over her shoulder as she retreated.

Well, he supposed he couldn’t really argue with that.

***

He could admit that, while not particularly being a Harry Potter fan, the studio was cool. He appreciated the aesthetic decor and the whole behind the scenes stuff had always been interesting to him in movies generally.

But seeing Sansa’s face light up at everything, the way she was unable to stop bouncing in excitement every time they entered a new room and the way she giggled and rocked in her seat with excitement as they sipped butterbeer. That was what had been worth getting up at such a ridiculous hour that morning.

She drove him mad a lot of the time, especially at five o clock in the morning, he thought fondly. But when he saw her smile like this, he couldn’t help but think that he would happily take all their moments of arguing and the way she twists him in such ways, if it meant he got to see her happiness as well.


End file.
